


In Transit

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Tony's seating arrangement on the plane becomes problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Transit

It had been some time since Ziva had been on a plane with Tony. But she was not surprised when he slipped in front of her to take the window seat as they boarded.

After Somalia, it became more difficult for her to fall asleep in transit. This time, she allowed herself to rest. She awoke with her head on Tony’s shoulder.

She sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair. “This is why I choose the window seat, Tony. I do not wish to bother anyone.”

Tony grinned. “Don’t lie to me, sweetcheeks. I’m on to you.”


End file.
